Cooking love
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: He owned one of the biggest restaurants in San Antonio and he was trying to get his second Michelin star. He was one of the best chef's in the southern states; he was only twenty-seven years old and he already had one Michelin star. M/M, Slash. Rated M for sexual content. Multiple couples.


**New story. Inspired by the following video:  
**** watch?v=GC_l_F5iMFc****  
**

**I hope you'll like it (both the video and the fic).**

* * *

Shawn looked at his cooks and smiled: he had the most amazing cooks. They put effort on every dish they made, they made everything carefully… And they were great friends.

He owned one of the biggest restaurants in San Antonio and he was trying to get his second Michelin star. He was one of the best chef's in the southern states; he was only twenty-seven years old and he already had one Michelin star.

"Hey boss." He turned around and saw his sub-chef, a boy from a little village from North Carolina who was only twenty-three.

"Don't call me _boss_, Matthew." He replied and the other one growled when he heard his full name. "Where are the guys?" He asked him.

"Backyard. Wrestling." He answered, putting on his black uniform. "Do you want me to get them?" He asked, tying his head back in a ponytail and wrapped a bandanna around his head, he hated those black cook hats, well, him and most of the guys, even Shawn who only used it when he needed to go to talk to some client.

"If you don't mine. And get Mark and Kane as well."

"As you say." He went to the backyard and smiled when he saw his best friend and little brother wrestling. "Hey guys! Shawn wants us in the kitchen! Now!" He yelled and shook his head.

That was something curious: all of them, every single man that worked in the restaurant, loved wrestling, so they enjoyed to practise it everyday when they were out of service.

Shawn looked at his cooks and smiled as they entered and went to their work places: in meets there were Matt Hardy and Phil Brooks to whom they called Punk, in charge of the fishes he had the two Canadians Adam Copeland and Jason Reso, on the soups there was only one man Dave Batista, in the salads there was Cody Rhodes and then, at the cold entrées there was Kevin Kiley and in the hot ones there was Mike Mizanin or simply Miz and last but least, in the desserts he had Matt Hardy's brother Jeff and Matt Korklan, also known as Evan.

In the bar, there were John Morrison and Chris Jericho, his sommelier was Gregory Helms, the maître was John Cena and the chief of the waiters was Randy Orton.

One would wonder of why there wasn't a single woman in his crew, but he always said that young men like them and women would end up in big problems.

"Well guys, the service is about to begin so start onto preparing everything." He said. "Glenn, Mark, Matt, if I can talk to you for a second." The four of them stepped out of the kitchen. "How are the number's going?" He asked at the two half-brothers, who ran the economic part of the business since him had no idea of how to do it.

"Very well. We have been increasing the gain and reducing the costs." Glenn answered.

"Perfect then. Do we need anything for the service of tonight?" He asked at his second in the kitchen.

"No. I'll go ask the boys and send some of the waiters." He went back to the kitchen. "Guys! Do we need something for tonight's service?" He asked.

"We need vanilla sugar Matty." Jeff told him, smiling.

"I think we need more peppers, there are only three left." Kevin said.

"Anything else?" Everyone shook his head. "Ok then. I'm going to get some of the waiters." He said. "Randall!" he called the head of the waiters.

"What?" He asked.

"I need someone to go buy a vanilla sugar and peppers." He communicated to him.

"You can go buy it yourself." He replied.

"Hey, don't be pissed at me. Shawn told me to say it to you. Plus I am not telling you to go, I'm telling you to send someone." He said, smiling.

"Ok, ok." He answered.

"Well, see you around guys." He waved and went back to his station.

Meanwhile, Randy decided to send Nicholas to buy the sugar and the peppers, basically because he didn't like the guy and he knew he hated to go buying for the cooks.

There were seven waiters: He, Ted Dibiase who was one of his best friends, Nicholas Nemeth, Paul Lloyd, Heath Miller, Ron Killings and Fred Rosser, and apart from Nemeth, all of them were good friends.

"Hey Randy." He looked at the ginger. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Who?" he asked taking his shirt off to put the uniform's one on.

"Matt."

"I don't dislike him." He answered, staring at him.

"Well, to me and everyone else it looks like it does." He replied and tied his hair in a ponytail.

"He doesn't dislike him, but he is mad at him because Matt beat him the other day." Ted teased and going away from his best friend since he didn't wasn't to get punched or something.

"Shut up Dibiase!" He growled in response.

An hour later they were already on service and it was then when he noticed a blond tall man that had a black leather folder and it was writing something on it. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Chef!" he looked for the blond, but he wasn't there.

"What is it Randall?" he looked at the sub-chef and was tempted to not telling him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"There is a man that is writing something on a black leather folder. I've seen him somewhere but I don't remember who he is." Matt looked through the window and surveyed the room.

"Which one?" He asked. "Keep working." He said to his co-workers.

"Table number 16." His eyes locked on the figure in the table and his eyes widened before. "What? Who is he?" he asked eagerly.

"Damn Randall! He is Paul Levesque, known as Hunter. He is one of the best critics in the States." He told him. "I want you to attend him personally, ok?"

"Me?" He asked, feeling a bit dizzy all of the sudden.

"Yes, you. You are the best one in your job and do not let Nemeth to go near him, ok?" He nodded. "You'll be okay Randy." He encouraged him. "Now go." He turned to the rest of the crew and whistled, gathering everyone's attention. "Alright guys! We've got Paul "Hunter" Levesque waiting in that room over there and I want everything to be perfect today, you hear me?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted back.

"Perfect. I'll be out a couple of minutes, I need to tell someone to look for Shawn and bring him here." He announced. He walked out of the kitchen and motioned Paul to come over with him. "I need to get Shawn and bring him to the kitchen ASAP, ok?"

"Yes." He quickly took of and went onto the search of his boss.

Matt went back to the kitchen and took place in his station next to Punk, who took care of both meat orders.

"Thanks Punk."

"No worries man." He was the only one who didn't use had because he had his head shaved. "What do you think he'll say?" He asked him.

"I don't know. He is known for surprising everyone, but I hope it'll be good. At least as long we cook even better than usual, Randy and the guys do their jobs perfect and Nemeth stays away from him." He opined.

They stayed in silence for a little while until Evan's voice scared all of them. "What is it?" Dave asked to his boyfriend, who was smiling in apology. "Did you burned yourself baby?"

"No, no." He answered and kissed him on the lips. "It's just… Did you know that Glenn and Greg are going out?" He asked.

"Greg is what?" Matt asked, turning to them.

"Yeah, I saw them making out the day before yesterday." Jeff told his brother, smiling. "I didn't even know that Glenn was gay. He definitely doesn't appear it." He said.

"Yeah, because Matty here it does look gay." Cody said sarcastically and everyone stared at him. "What? C'mon none of us did expect him to be gay! He is too… too not like us!"

They were about to follow with that conversation when Randy stepped in, a paper on his hand. "Alright guys, this goes for the VIP: Truffled Crispy Rice with Mango, Wild Boar Tenderloin medium-rear and the peach pie with Jijona nougat ice-cream*."

"Alright!" Everyone said, even those who didn't have any dish to do for the critic.

"Hey Matt, do you mind taking care of the tenderloin? I don't want to fuck this up." Punk asked him.

"Sure. No problem." He nodded. "But you'll have to take care of those." He pointed to the ribs he was cooking.

"Of course." He nodded and smiled at the brunette with gratitude.

It was then that Shawn stepped into the kitchen. "What's the matter, Matt?"

"Guess who is out there." He said while seasoning the meat.

"I don't know dude." He answered and helped Cody to serve three salads.

"Levesque." He simply answered, raising and eyebrow.

At that the blond turned around and stared at his best man with a stunned look. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I saw him with my own eyes! Table sixteen." He told him and the oldest looked at the mentioned table and smiled.

"Who is his waiter?" He asked.

"I send Randall. And I told him to keep Nemeth away from him.

" He explained to him. "Is it ok?"

"Sure. Do Mark and Glen know it?" He asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

They stayed in silence for a while, everyone minding their own issues form inside and outside the kitchen. They usually talked during the service, but they needed to be in full concentration right now, they had to do their best performance ever.

"Tables 3, 12, 5, 8 and 16!" Shawn shouted and the respective waiters took the dishes. "Randy, don't let us down." He winked at him and the man nodded. " And Mike, this rice better be the best you have ever done!" he told the man who shook his head.

He leaned and looked at the dining hall, observing the blond man, looking for a disapproval sign or something. Nothing. The face of that man was a completely poker face.

After having served the tenderloin and the desserts they were all expecting. None of them did exactly know what they were expecting, though. It was a strange feeling of pressure, stress, indecision… Feeling that was broke up with five words pronounced by Randy to Shawn and Matt.

"He wants to see you."

* * *

*** Just to clarify, the Jijona nougat ice-cream (is an ice-cream made of Jijona nougat (obviously) which is made with ground almonds mixed with honey that in Spain we usually/only eat during Christmas) is usually used as accompaniment or garnish.**

**Well, I hope you like it. **


End file.
